


Fashion Show at the Smithsonian

by deducingontheroof, lover_of_all_awesome_things



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Smithsonian, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: Steve and Bucky break into the Smithsonian because Sam bet them $20. Humour and hijinks ensue.





	Fashion Show at the Smithsonian

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written by best friends Lover_of_all_awesome_things and Deducingontheroof in a roleplay style with Lover_of_all_awesome_things writing Bucky and Deducingontheroof writing Steve. 
> 
> We hope you enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day!

Bucky looked around the large cavernous room and took in all the spectacular sights. This was supposedly a museum, but to see his own face and his own clothes on display really took him aback. To have his life story on display in the Smithsonian sure surprised him.

 

Steve smiled softly, looking at Bucky as he looked around in awe. Everytime Steve visited the Smithsonian was as surprising as the first time, to see how many people cared about his life, his past. “It’s really something else, huh?” he said to Bucky.

 

“Yeah, its unbelievable. So, shall we get into our clothes before the museum opens? After all, Sam did dare us, and there is no way that I’m losing to that smug jackass.” Bucky moved up to the mannequin that held his clothes from 90 years ago.

 

“I think the folks who own this place might have a problem with it,” Steve pointed out, “but they are ours, after all. They hardly asked us, right? I’m in if you are.”

 

“Of course I’m in! Oh, people are going to be so surprised when they walk into the room and see us doing a fashion show of our own clothes down the stage.” Bucky laughed.

 

Steve chuckled. “You’ve got that right, Buck.” He approached the mannequin housing his own clothes and considered it for a moment.

 

“You wait here, Steve, I’ll duck behind the mannequins and change real quick.” Bucky then proceeded to do just that.

 

Steve politely turned around despite Bucky being out of sight, as only a man from the forties would. “Sam better actually pay us this time, he still owes me a twenty from that last bet.”

 

“Oh right,” Bucky said as he changed into his familiar clothes, “I’ll never forget Tony’s face when you walked onto that battlefield wearing a tutu.”

 

Steve groaned at the memory. “I wish I could forget. Nat’s never gonna let me live that down. Heck, no one will.”

 

“Absolutely not! Particularly when Clint still has a box full of photos from that mission.”

 

“Wait, Clint took photos?” Steve asked, dismayed.

 

“Of course! Sam even got redwing to get some aerial photos of you too. That is our most photographed mission ever!” Bucky smiled at Steve’s horrified face as he emerged from behind the mannequins.

 

“Naturally. Naturally it would be,” Steve groaned, taking Bucky’s place and ducking behind the mannequins. “Although, I’m pretty sure Nat’s still got pictures of that time you let Clint’s kids do your hair.”

 

All thoughts of impropriety flew from Bucky’s head, as he turned to face the half naked Steve. Bucky glared at his friend. “You swore never to mention that ever again!” Bucky stroked his long, dark hair. “I had knots in it for weeks.” Bucky said to himself, mournfully.

 

Steve chuckled at his friend’s distress. “You did agree to it, Buck,” he reminded, “Although I guess Clint kind of forced you, with that death glare he was giving you when they asked.”

 

“Between the threatening look in Clint’s eyes, and the puppy dog eyes that his kids were giving me, even Loki would have agreed!”

 

“You’ve got a point,” Steve admitted as he finished changing, leaving his street clothes on the mannequin in place of his old uniform. “You know, I’m surprised the stars and stripes haven’t faded after all these years.”

 

“I don’t know, they still look ridiculous to me. You know, I thought I was imagining you when I first saw you wearing that. I never imagined that the scrawny kid from Brooklyn would ever get that buff and put on a costume, not unlike a dancing girl’s.” Bucky playfully punched Steve in the shoulder.

 

“Hey, you know me. Anything for America,” Steve responded, going to give Bucky a playful punch in response but hitting his knuckles against his friend’s metal arm. “Shoot, that hurts.”

 

“Wimp.” Bucky chuckled.

 

“Cyborg,” Steve sniped back.

 

“I hate Stark for ever calling me that.” Bucky muttered.

 

“I hate him for calling me Capsicle, but.” Steve shrugged. “Can’t really do anything about that. Guy’s worse than his father.”

 

“You know, Howard once told me about your ‘fondue’ thing. You really were so innocent back then. I can’t believe that I ever thought it was a good idea to leave you alone around women.”

 

“Hey, at least I cleared things up with Peggy,” Steve defended, “I don’t remember you ever having a steady girl back then, so which one of us is really better with women?”

 

“Well, at least I put myself out there. Remember when I had to drag you on double dates to get you to talk to girls?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Steve admitted, “but I was just waiting for the right partner. And you might have forgotten, but there was a war on. I was a bit preoccupied at the time.”

“Sure, you were waiting. Whatever you say buddy.” A noise resounded from down the hall. “I think the museum is opening. Let’s move those mannequins back and get into their position.”

 

“Is it that late already?” Steve asked, surprised. “Let’s do this, then.” He started pushing his mannequin, moving it to the back of the stage.

 

Bucky grabbed his mannequin and placed it next to Steve’s. “Ready? Strike a pose!” Bucky put his hand on his hip and thrust it to the side, a ridiculous smile plastered across his face.

 

“You’re ridiculous ,” Steve chuckled fondly, crossing his arms over his chest in a simple, non-ridiculous pose.

 

“How unoriginal.” Bucky muttered as people started walking in.

 

The first row of people faltered upon seeing the two supersoldiers, then one teenage girl gave a screech and barrelled toward them. “Brace for impact.” Bucky whispered to Steve.

 

Steve steeled himself as the teenager practically tackled him, babbling about how much she loved him. “Sam better get here soon,” he muttered to Bucky over her head. “It’d be just like him to leave us here.”

 

A flash alerted both men to the group of people holding cameras and wearing nondescript clothes. “Be careful what you wish for.” Bucky muttered to Steve as he looked at the avengers standing beside them laughing, and taking plenty of pictures to use for future humiliation.

 

“I’m going to kill you.” Bucky mouthed to his friends.

 

Steve groaned. “Oh, gosh darn it.”

 

“Language!”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: The best way to show authors your Valentine's Day love is to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
